Day After Day
by Tiny.Fishy
Summary: A nice series of UlquiHime drabbles set in an AU. You'll see other Bleach characters pop up and maybe some OCs  okay, just one -hope you like it, though! Rated T for occasional swearing and mature situations.
1. Unexpected

**Hi. fishy here. I really like this couple so I decided to write a series of drabbles about them... My first "drabble-ish" thing. **

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected<strong>

One day, Ulquiorra opened his closet and suddenly realized that less than half of his closet actually housed his clothes.

The other half was filled with frilly blouses, long skirts, summer dresses, thin sweaters, low cut V-necks, bike shorts and skinny jeans. Granted, he also owned skinny jeans, but not _that_ skinny.

His apartment _used_ to be pristine and plain, simple and clean. Not a thing out of place, not a thing unneeded. But now…

Now there was an extra mug in the cupboard. White and sparkly and decorated with little fairies.

Now there was a fluffy yellow, flowery towel in the bathroom, hanging on the towel rack.

Now there was food other than rice, eggs and milk in the refrigerator. Meat and vegetables and strange bean pastes and curry spices.

Now, everything was different. Because of that girl… that woman… that wonderful, beautiful woman.

The next day, she came over for dinner. While they feasted on chicken breast and linguini, Ulquiorra suddenly said, "You should move in with me."

Orihime nearly dropped her fork on its way to her mouth. She stared at him with those curious, bright gray eyes, her mouth gaping open, just staring at him. Ulquiorra almost smiled. _Almost_.

"Ehh?"

"Orihime, all of your things are here. In my apartment. When they should be with you. At your house."

She struggled to swallow. The laughter bubbling in her throat made it somewhat difficult.

He took another bite, unbelievably calm for the weight of this question. "You practically live here. Do you have any belongings at home anymore?"

Orihime looked up to the ceiling, as if the answer were written there. Then she nodded her head. But Ulquiorra just gave her a look, the look of disapproval and doubt.

"Well, maybe a few pajamas and some shirts and underwear?" She smiled sheepishly. The princess was cute when she was embarrassed.

"You're moving in. End of discussion." She responded with a blank stare, obviously amazed.

Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anyone have any ideas for an anniversary sorta thing?**


	2. Jobs

**:D Ahaha… to make up for my lack of upload last week Friday…**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Jobs**

Ulquiorra already had a job when Orihime had moved in. He was a professional musician, a piano prodigy, a virtuoso.

And so he taught piano to little children and teenagers, even though he was still young. Mid-20's.

Orihime knew of this. But she just didn't want to fill the role of a dutiful housewife. Even though she wasn't a wife…

She had gone through school, gone through college, gone through medical training.

She wanted to do more than reside in the kitchen, or whatever society wanted her to do. She wanted to save lives.

One day, she came home, all excited and bubbly and cute, jumped into Ulquiorra's arms and announced, "I got a job at the Clinic! I'm a nurse. For a Pediatrician."

He kissed her on her pink, full lips, kissed her senseless. His excitement was shown through his motions, not his expression.

Ulquiorra was worried though. Orihime would be working with children. She would watch them be sick, maybe watch some die.

He knew she couldn't handle that and would cry and cry into his arms. He would comfort her, stroke her hair, rub her back till she fell asleep.

The next morning, she'd put on a smile, but it was just for show. Only Ulquiorra would know.

Yes, he was worried. But for now, he was excited and happy.


	3. Downpour

**Hi! Fish here. I was supposed to upload this last week Friday, but ... I forgot. ^ ^" Gomen.**

**Er, and I have a jazz concert tomorrow so I can't really upload it then. So here ya go!**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Downpour<strong>

Unfortunately, Ulquiorra and Orihime lived in a place where, during winter, it rained rather than snowed.

It was never a light drizzle either. The rain always came with the cold and the wind.

As with anything, there were some upsides and some downsides.

The downsides were that he couldn't watch his princess prance around in her nightgown anymore.

The upsides, however, were that Ulquiorra could snuggle under a blanket with her while they watched _The__Notebook_ and _Pretty__in__Pink_ for the thousandth times.

That he could spend an entire afternoon totally entertained, just watching her play Monopoly so seriously. He always bought Boardwalk, just to tease her.

That he could lean on the kitchen counter and smirk at her attempts to cook, then smirk at her sighs of exasperation and finally smile as she gave up and baked a cake instead.

That she would succeed in pushing Ulquiorra to play Wii Sports with her and then trounce his ass in boxing. Maybe because he was more concentrated on the sight of her bouncing up and down.

That they could spend countless hours in the bedroom, making up stories and talking about anything and everything.

The pros far outweighed the cons.

One day, however, she came home, soaked and exhausted. After stripping off her wet clothes, she flopped onto the couch face down in her underwear.

Ulquiorra just watched from the kitchen, eyebrow cocked.

"Hi." He took a careful seat next to her. "Bad day, I presume?"

"Normally I like rainy days. Today is the exception." Her voice was muffled, but Ulquiorra caught the gist of it.

"It's rainy _and_windy _and_ cold and just not fun."

Ulquiorra rubbed his hands together and began to knead Orihime's tense shoulders, easing away her knots and her troubles.

"That's nice, though. . . Oooh."

He always knew how to make her feel better.


	4. Gone Out

**Hope you like this bit. Took me a while to think of the building. **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Gone Out<strong>

Ulquiorra's apartment was unique. The Las Noches in the Hueco Mundo district.

Las Noches system of floors was different. The first floor was on the top of the building. It was 20 stories tall.

Bottom floor 20. Top floor 1.

Ulqui and Hime lived on the fourth floor.

Ulquiorra had come home one day after a day of teaching whining children and uninspired teenagers to find a note on the door.

"Gone out to meet the neighbors," it said. Ulquiorra sighed. He wouldn't be able to stop her.

He went to make himself a cup of coffee and unwind (_oh, God, those kids_) while the possible scenarios ran through his mind.

The females in his building… Lilynette. Tia and Apacci and Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. Cirucci. Nelliel. Loly and Menoly. Moriko.

He knew Orihime would have problems getting along with Cirucci and Loly and Menoly. They were too harsh, too… _bitchy_.

He'd have to keep an eye on them.

Also, Gin's girlfriend Matsumoto Rangiku popped in from time to time.

Maybe she and his Hime would bond ... over ... boobs or something.

Ulquiorra figured that Orihime would be great friends with Nel. That was given. Their bubbly personalities and fun loving life styles matched.

Those two together would be a giant tidal wave, a force to be reckoned with, a raging whirlwind.

Oh. Oh my.


	5. Girls' Night

**As a holiday bonus, I'm givin' you all two stories for this Friday. :D Meanwhile, I'm very, very behind on my holiday homework…**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' Night<strong>

Orihime loved Nel's apartment. It was comfortable and cozy.

She spent weekends at Nel's, along with Tia, Moriko and Orihime's new co-worker, Rangiku.

Nel's apartment was strange. A mix of masculine and feminine traits.

In the fridge, beer and chocolate ice cream. On the couch, Sports Illustrated (**Swimsuit Edition**) and People. In the bedroom, boxers and a thong.

Orihime painted Rangiku's toenails pink, Rangiku painted Orihime's fingernails orange.

Tia and Nel munched on an assortment of mini-cakes.

Moriko hung upside down on the couch, staring at Extra-Difficult-Sudoku.

This was how the rest of the night was spent.

Peaceful and fun, with playful banter from time to time.

The girls compared bra sizes and complained about the hindrance that was their breasts (_all except Moriko_).

Sometimes, their breasts were a blessing though.

Along with the puppy-dog eyes and the pouting bottom lip, their men were putty in their hands.

Then there were the clothes.

Orihime and Tia was the traditional sort of women when it came to clothes. Long, flowing skirts and button up blouses and summer dresses.

Nel and Rangiku were more risqué. Mini-skirts and halter tops and those knee-high, leather, come-hither boots.

And Moriko… well, if it involved jeans and Grimmjow's jacket, then she was totally in.

They spent the rest of the night eating tiny pastries and Chinese food and laughing, having fun.

Oh, and how could they forget the tear-jerking Chick Flick at the end of the night?

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahaha this is so cliché. That's what I was aiming for though.<strong>


	6. Boys' Night

**:D**

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Boys' Night<strong>

Uluiorra honestly did not understand why his friends had to use _his_ apartment to socialize. Grimmjow's seemed to be more of a "man cave."

Who would be coming over… Starrk. Nnoitra. Grimmjow. Szayel. Gin. Ugh.

They were loud and noisy. They constantly drank (_**i**__ have to clean the vomit_). They were chaos in human form.

Starrk and Gin were playing a competitive game of Speed. It was an intense card game.

Card after card would be slapped down, sometimes in the speed of a blink.

Ulquiorra worried for the sake of his table.

However, he, Grimmjow, Nnoitra and Szayel were playing an extreme game of Super Smash Bros. Brawl on the communal Wii.

It was Orihime's Wii, actually. In truth, Ulquiorra didn't want any sort of game consoles or he'd end up like Grimmjow, married to his X-Box.

But later, he discovered the joys of Wii Fit and sweatpants.

"No! NO! FUCK. You let Ulquiorra get the glowing ball thingy!"

"HAHA! Take that! Get that weak shit outta here! Ulqui, we fucking ROCK."

Ulquiorra merely looked on in indifference, waiting for this particular battle to be over so maybe, he could excuse himself and maybe switch places with Gin.

And… Speak of the devil. "Here, Ulqui, try some of this cake." This was suspicious, but no one could ever tell, what with Gin's constant sly smile.

Not wanting to be rude, Ulquiorra ate a generous bite of the slice he was given. All the others dug in.

Like lions over a zebra.

…

An hour later, everyone was drunk. Smashed. Inebriated. Intoxicated.

Flat. Out. Drunk.

But how? Ulquiorra wondered, quite dazed. He had specifically said "no beer."

Wait… the cake… UGH. THE CAKE. (h_e couldn't remember. Was it a lie?_)

The door to his apartment slowly creaked open. Oh no! Orihime…

But it wasn't just his precious, wonderful girlfriend… (_oh, I love her so much_!) It was all of her friends, too.

Upon seeing them, the girls almost erupted into a fit of giggles.

He couldn't handle that right now. Too embarrassing.

Nel hoisted Nnoitra over her shoulder with little effort, bid farewell to Orihime and wandered out the door. Nnoitra groaned and wiggled, but that didn't seem to hinder the 5'2" Nel.

Moriko went over to straddle the still conscious Grimmjow. She leaned down and whispered something into his ear that made him jump up and tear out of Ulquiorra's apartment like a madman.

Tia and Starrk walked out calmly (_albeit a little clumsily_), cheerfully saying "goodnight" and "thank you" to the couple on their way out.

Gin, who was probably the most drunk, ran over to Rangiku upon seeing her and scooped her up in his arms as if she were a new bride. Blushing, she waved goodbye as her prince dashed away.

As for Szayel. Well, they just threw him into the hall.

It was well past midnight and well into the morning when Orihime and Ulquiorra decided to snuggle into bed.

Now **this. **This is comfortable. This is relaxing.

Is this heaven? I believe so.

* * *

><p><strong>Girls' Night Out – counterpart. I couldn't resist. And hey, broskis and sweet sorors, I research the canonfanon relationships sometimes. **


	7. Bonus: Holiday

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo **

* * *

><p><strong>Holiday<strong>

2AM.

Orihime woke up to a violent knocking on her door. She rolled (_and I mean literally rolled_) out of the tangle of her boyfriend's limbs and blankets.

She opened the door to find a very distressed Rangiku at her door.

"Ra-?"

"Hime-chan!" she sobbed, flinging herself into her friends arms, burying her head into Orihime's bosom.

"Orihime?" A very sleepy Ulquiorra padded out of the bedroom. Matsumoto Rangiku was sprawled out over the couch, either sleeping or unconscious. "Matsumoto-san?"

"You have cute bed hair, Ulqui-chan," Orihime giggled, handing him a cup of hot chocolate. Ulquiorra grumbled and ran a hand through his unruly mane of hair.

"Why is she here?"

"Gin." One word. It explains everything.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ulquiorra fumbled to find his cell-phone.

_Press 3, dial, listen to voicemail, try again._

"Moshimoshi?"

"Gin. Where are you." Ulquiorra sent deathly auras through the phone.

"Ahh, Ulquiorra-kun. Well, that's a little secret, but you'll find out soon enough." Ulquiorra could practically see that bastard smirking.

"Wait, Gin-!"

Dial tone. Ulquiorra glared at his phone, gripping it so hard it threatened the poor phone's safety.

Then Ulquiorra realized it would do nothing. He'd just be killing the messenger.

"How long will she be here?" Ulquiorra snapped. Orihime sent him a look of reproof.

"Ulqui. Be nice." She sat down with him at the kitchen counter, sipping her hot chocolate.

"She only got to see Gin for two days. She thought that he'd stay for the holidays – naturally – but he she came home to an empty house this morning."

Ulquiorra stared into his cup. He knew that feeling of loneliness.

"Can she stay till Christmas Eve?"

Ulquiorra sighed and looked into his princess' eyes. He could never resist that look.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Ulquiorra had lost all sense of privacy.<p>

He had been moved to the couch while Rangiku shared the bedroom with Orihime.

Grimmjow told him that two chicks sharing a bed was one of the hottest things in the world. Ulquiorra just glared.

And it wasn't just that he couldn't have his special time with his girl.

It was the mess.

Ulquiorra, a usually orderly man who preferred to keep things pristine, woke up one morning to find everything out of place.

Clothes strewn on the floor. Bras hanging on the hamper. Cereal scattered over the countertops.

Maybe this is why Gin left, Ulquiorra thought. He shook the thought out of his head. Too soon. He focused on something else.

Orihime was crafting ornaments to hang on the Christmas tree.

Originally, Ulquiorra had protested against the thought of a Christmas tree.

The overwhelming smell bombarded his sensitive nose till the point of allergies.

The pines got everywhere and were a pain to clean up. It was like having a dog that shed too much.

But seeing it light up every night brought a tiny smile to face.

"Hey, Ulquiorra."

Rangiku was lounging on the sofa, flipping through the hundreds of channels with each blink.

He nodded as acknowledgment. They sat side by side silently, awkwardly.

"You're lucky."

"Excuse me?"

"Orihime's great. You're great. You two were practically made for each other . . . y'know? I look at you two and I think, 'Damn. Now that's a relationship.'"

Ulquiorra gave a little sound resembling a snort. Rangiku averted her eyes from the television to find a small smirk playing on the normally emotionless man's face.

Amazing.

"What?"

"If you must know, it takes two." He stood smoothly and disappeared into his office.

Rangiku remained silent.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve came around like a thief in the night.<p>

The presents were stacked beneath the tree and the star twinkled brightly atop of it.

And Ulquiorra was waiting in the lobby.

He wasn't going to stay there forever _(no, of course not!)_ but damn it, he was going to find Gin first. Even if it killed him.

It was already 11PM. Grumbling to himself, he trekked back up the stairs to his apartment.

He was welcomed at the door by Orihime, who hugged him tightly and pulled him inside.

"Is he here?" Ulquiorra shook his head. With his thumb, he rubbed the corners of Orihime's mouth into a halfhearted smile.

"Don't worry. It's still Christmas."

She looked up at him with those big, bright eyes and kissed him lightly.

Midnight was approaching.

Orihime and Ulquiorra were snuggled together on the loveseat, under a Snuggie (_one of Orihime's numerous Christmas presents)_, drinking hot cocoa.

Orihime leaned on Ulquiorra's shoulder, stared at the Charlie Brown Christmas and fought to keep her heavy eyelids up.

She tilted her head upwards and kissed her boyfriend.

He looked at her. She just smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Ulquiorra held her closer to him.

He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "First Christmas together. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good," she giggled.

"Even with-?"

"Mmhmm." Ulquiorra was going to ask another question, but then realized that Orihime's breathing had changed.

Her sleeping face was adorable.

Much, much later, Ulquiorra heard his front door creaking open. And a sea of possible scenarios suddenly ran through his head.

Armed with only his fists, he creeped to the foyer.

He was expecting a curb-stomp battle, but met disappointment instead.

"Gin. Explain," he hissed.

Ichimaru Gin twisted his head around.

"I'm taking my girl home." Before he shut the door, Gin called, "Your present's on the couch, by the way."

A puzzled Ulquiorra stalked back to the living room.

Orihime had moved to the couch. There was a little bow on her head and a messily scrawled card reading: "Merry Christmas."

With a smile planted on his face, he leaned over Orihime and kissed her.

_Merry Christmas indeed._


	8. Wii

**Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei**

* * *

><p><strong>Wii<strong>

Moriko had bought Orihime Wii Fit for Christmas.

She wasn't implying that Orihime was fat—Orihime actually had that game on her Christmas wish list.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra didn't understand the purpose of that game.

Rationally speaking, if anyone or anything was going to tell him that he was either anorexic or morbidly obese, he'd prefer his doctor break the news.

Upon starting it, Orihime set up a profile for Ulquiorra despite his protests.

Then he found the fun in it.

Turns out Ulquiorra's much stronger than he looks (_no_ _duh_). Which rather baffled the little Wii Fit board commanding him around during exercise.

One day when he signed in for his daily workout, the Wii Board asked, "I haven't seen Orihime in a while. How is she doing?"

Incidentally, Orihime had returned from a four-day family trip that day.

Ulquiorra called Orihime over and showed her the message. Laughing, she suggested he respond with the third option: "Kind of chubby."

He stared at her in shock but she just grinned and kissed his forehead.

Reluctantly, Ulquiorra let her hand guide his. The hand on the screen wavered around the screen till it clicked.

An exclamation point popped above its head.

The Wii Board exclaimed, "Oh! I don't think you should say that to her."

Orihime burst out in hysterical laughter, nearly toppling Ulquiorra over. A faint smile graced his features.

After Ulquiorra's daily exercise, Orihime clicked into her Wii Fit account.

The Wii Board said, "Welcome back! I haven't seen you in a while. Ulquiorra says you're doing well."

Orihime called Ulquiorra over and showed him the message.

It was his turn to laugh now.

Later, Ulquiorra caught Moriko in the lobby and thanked her for the gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Based on a humorous story told to me by my cousin. She's so fun~**


	9. Bump in the Night

**I'm not sure why, but I'm in a rather . . . odd mood. You'll see. **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Bump-in-the-Night<strong>

Now, Orihime and Ulquiorra were not an overly intimate pair.

Their relationship was one of a married couple who had skipped the sex altogether and moved straight to the married life.

This unknown fact, however, didn't stop their friends one bit.

But first things first. Orihime and Ulquiorra lived on the fourth floor. Nnoitra and Nel on the fifth floor. Grimmjow and Moriko on the sixth floor.

When Grimmjow and Moriko decided it was the right night to get feisty (_which was __**every night**_), they made love. Or had sex. Whichever is preferred.

This was not just sex, though. This was loud, guttural, passionate, "_Oohhhh, harder, ohh fuck, GRIMMJOW!"_ sex.

Ulquiorra and Orihime got to see a different side of Moriko and Grimmjow that they didn't prefer seeing.

Somehow, this enthusiastic, rough 'n' tumble sex managed to get Nnoitra and Nel (_above them!_) hot and bothered.

Nnoitra and Nel's sex was much. Much. Worse. Ulquiorra didn't—and didn't want to—know the details, but he was pretty sure it involved torture.

Once upon a time, Orihime remembered that Nel was a masochist. Straight from Nel herself.

One could only assume Nnoitra was the sadist in this sadomasochistic pair.

Ulquiorra was amazed. Slightly disgusted as well.

Sixth floor sex inspiring fifth floor sex bothering the fourth floor couple that didn't do anything.

To combat all those things that went bump-in-the-night, Orihime had stacked the freezer with ice cream and Ulquiorra had subscribed to Blockbusters.

In the end, when the makeshift solution ultimately failed, the two just curled up beneath the sheets together and attempted to sleep.

Earmuffs and headphones optional, of course.


	10. Nekochan

**I apologize for the long absence. Working a musical is hard work. [similarly, time-consuming musical is time-consuming]**

**So here's something to hopefully make up for it! ~Fish**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Neko-chan<strong>

Ulquiorra did not want a pet.

Absolutely not. Absolutely. Not.

He had listened to rant after rant whenever Grimmjow came over. "Goddamn cats," the punk always said. "Always shedding and pissing and fuck-I hate them."

"So why do you keep them?"

Grimmjow got this unsightly pink tinge on his and promptly left the room.

Ulquiorra couldn't understand that.

Until Orihime came home with kittens.

Ulquiorra made her explain everything. And so her story went:

She was walking home and it was pouring. Hard. Her hair and even her sweater were completely soaked through.

And she heard this tiny, sad meowing coming from somewhere. Looking around, she stumbled upon a soggy cardboard box filled with tiny, sneezing kittens.

She couldn't just leave them (_obviously. she's orihime)_ so she tucked the three of them into her sweater and ran home.

So there he sat, staring at a triplet of kittens rolling around on his couch. How quickly they had made themselves at home.

"What are we going to do?" asked Orihime. Her boyfriend just stared.

"I think you mean, what are _you_ going to do?"

Orihime frowned and stepped out lightly, closing the door behind her.

It was the silence that scared Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra sighed and sat next to the kittens, who immediately took to clawing his pants.

One of them stared up at him with round blue eyes and mewed. He stared back.

Tentatively, he placed a hand on its little head. It began making a strange sound and … vibrating?

Ah. Purring.

Signs of affection.

"Ulqui!" Orihime returned with Moriko and Grimmjow in tow, lugging some heavy looking equipment. And that blue asshole … Ulquiorra wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"Hope you're ready for hell, Ulqui," Grimmjow laughed.

"Do _not_. Just … no. No."

"So, Hime-chan, since there's – uh – three of them, you'll need this big ass litter box, these big ass water and feed bowls and these kick ass cat toys."

Moriko set down the box of stuff and plopped onto the couch with the kitties. "I'll get you the name of my vet." She picked them up and rubbed them and made them purr.

Orihime sat with her friend and the kittens cuddled up next to her, purring contently.

Ulquiorra watched his love, watched her smile and laugh, carrying a little cat like it was her own baby.

Well … if it made her happy then …


	11. Boyfriends

**Boy troubles … hence, this chap. **

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

* * *

><p><strong>Boyfriends<strong>

Orihime told them about how Ulquiorra had a strange obsession with even numbers, owned a pair of Batman boxers, and although he was so serious, he had the sweetest smile.

And so, the boyfriend stories unfurled.

Nel's boyfriend was 7 feet tall, had a creepy smile and was sometimes violent, but because looks are deceiving, he was both fiery passionate and sweetly tender.

Tia's boyfriend was regularly lethargic and somewhat of a pushover, but his calm, cool exterior and warm, loving interior pleased Tia to no end.

Rangiku's boyfriend's personality was as unpredictable and infrequent as his trips away from home, but he was loyal and returned all the time with a wonderful, loving surprise for Rangiku.

Moriko's boyfriend was a raging flame of emotion whirling on the inside, who took out all of his anger and zeal and emotion out on Moriko. In the bedroom.

Then they went on to retell the tales of meeting their significant others.

Nel met her boyfriend at a martial arts competition in New York. She had beat the crap out of him and, being the man he was, couldn't stand that one bit. He followed her to Germany and demanded rematch after rematch. She stood victorious each time (_of course_). Along the way, he fell for her (_sometimes literally_, she said) and she slowly came to tolerate him. The rest, anyone could figure out.

Rangiku and her boyfriend were childhood sweethearts. I was the 'girl-next-door,' she would say. It was hard to separate them as children – (we_ would push their mats together at naptime and cuddle_) – but sometime before college, they managed to split. But he found her again, as he always would, and stayed with her. He would leave sometimes, yes, but he would always return.

Moriko met her boyfriend in college, at a club. They were both crude, rude, lewd teenagers, fresh out of high school. They had made it a point to turn each other's lives into a living hell. But once two people get to know each other like that (_all our weaknesses, secrets, other shit_, she said), they couldn't help but fall for each other.

Tia crashed into her boyfriend during a basketball game. During the game, the ball had mysteriously flown off of the court into Tia's hands. As her would-be boyfriend ran to retrieve it, fate untangled his shoelaces and sent him crashing into Tia. He had literally stolen her breath away. By crashing into her. Sometime after the game, his bumbling, shy apology turned into a date invitation. And she just couldn't refuse.

Orihime… well. How did she meet Ulquiorra?

It was a rather interesting story involving groceries, homeless people, theft and a coffee shop. That was all offered—the rest is left to the imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd like to hear your interpretation of Ulqui and Hime's meeting~ Think of this as a challenge issued by me! (This is your cue to fold your arms and say, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!")**


End file.
